Destin
by Shaake
Summary: Du à une prophétie, une vampire et un sorcier devront affronté ensemble les époques, chemins à suivre, pour que le monde magique soit de nouveau au mieu de sa forme !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer =** Rien n'est à moi malheureusement tout appartient à J.K Rowling ou alors quelques idées tirée de l'oeuvre de Stephanie Meyer, seulement les quelques personnages inventés et quelques points d'histoires ... ( ainsi que cette fiction intégrale évidament ^^ )

Dans ma fiction, je parlerais à la première personne, le plus souvent celui de Loreilai , mais quelques fois Harry aussi. Il pourra m'arrivée, je ne sais pas encore, je parler à la troisième personne...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 =**

**Première rencontre assez innatendue.**

Je courais, le plus vite possible, même ! Je volais casiment tellement mes pas fluides et répétés aller à une vitesse qu'on ne pourrait même pas imaginée. Pour moi c'était normal, j'étais habitué, bien que d'habitude je ne courais pas pour m'enfuir, là j'y étais bien obligé.

Depuis que je savais ma " mission ", mon destin, ils m'avaient traqués, le sachant eux aussi ce que je devrais faire, ceux à quoi je devrais faire façe pour ses prochaines années. Côtoyé un humain ne me dérangé pas, non. Je devrais c'est vrai faire attention, mais je savais que je pouvais me retenir, que je pouvais ne rien lui faire. Et puis si je l'attaque, sa serais la fin, la fin pour lui, mais aussi pour moi. Eux, ceux qui me poursuivent ne comprènent pas le fait que je le veuille, enfait je ne le veut pas d'une certaine manière, il m'a été donné, casiment choisit, je n'ait pas le choix. Eux on peur que je leurs prènnent leurs joujou, enfin ... le joujou de leurs Maître, ce Volmachin chouette' , un paranoïak sur les bords parait-il.

Je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur lui, sur eux, juste qu'ils s'amusent avec les humains à leurs faire enduré des choses ignobles. Je ne les comprend pas. Nous, nous nous considèrons certains comme des monstres, eux, ils le deviennent de leurs plein grès. Idiot oui.

Là ? Une dizaine de Mangemort à mes trousses, rien que ça oui ! Enfin, je sais très bien que je pourrais les avoirs rien qu'en les tuants en quelques minutes, mais sérieusement, je devais me dépéchée, étant presque sur de ne pas être à temps la, la ou il est, la ou je dois être dans quelques minutes si je ne veut pas voir lui, moi, le monde s'éffondrer en quelques secondes.

Je sais très bien que je les aient déjà distencés, mais je sais aussi qu'ils peuvent arrivé avant moi en envoyant d'autres équipes plus proches dans le quartier ou je veux me rendre. Si j'utilisais l'art que cet elfe m'avais enseignée, je pourrais arrivé à temps, mais ça serais me vidé un peu d'énergie, et pour ce que j'allais faire ensuite, il m'en faudrais au maximum, et donc il ne fallait pas que je prènne de risque, non.

Voilà déjà un bon bout de temps que je cours. J'arrive même en ville et ne m'arrête pas. Il fait sombre, la nuit étant déjà tombée, il n'y a casiment personne dehors et je vais à une vitesse telle qu'ils ne peuvent pas de leurs yeux d'humain me voir avançée, ou alors ils croiront à une hallucination dans le meilleurs des cas !

Je m'arrête. Je ne reprend pas mon souffle, n'en n'ayant pas besoin. Je regarde des panneaux, de quoi me dirigée, et je vois alors en grand un panneau montrant la direction de Privet Drive. Me remettant en course, j'entend des " Pop " un peu partout, enfin ... un peu loin, j'ai une bonne oreille peut on dire ^^. Ils doivent être à cinq cent mètre d'ici. Je ne leurs laisse pas le temps de m'approché que je m'approche de la maison ayant le numéro quatre. Les lumières ne sont pas toutes allumées, une en particuliée me fait tilt' et je me fauffille et entre par une des fenètres ouvertes, me donnant une poussée au niveau des pieds, j'aggripe mes mains à la paroi de la fenêtre, faisant sursauté la personne étant dans la pièce à ce moment même, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de bouger que je suis déjà dans la chambre, debout.

Je plonge alors mon regard à travers la pièce. Une chambre comportant juste un lit simple qui n'a pas l'air très confortable, une commode, une valise par terre pas ouverte et apparament remplie, et un jeune homme brun au yeux émeraudes et une cicatrice familière au monde des sorciers assit sur le rebord du lit à me regarder avec des yeux ronds.

- Salut ! lachai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux bruns

- Euh ... salut, lacha le jeune homme

Déjà j'entend d'autres Pop, cette fois-ci moin loin de la maison, et plusieurs pas. Lui, il ne les as pas entendus, c'est normal. Je le prit alors par l'épaules, et d'un geste je le souleva et l'amena jusqu'à la fenêtre. Je le fis regarder par la rue, au loin se tenait dans l'ombre plusieurs silhouettes encapuchonées qui avançaient d'un pas lugubre en direction d'ici, un bout de bois à la main. Alors qu'un des Mangemort lançé un sort de feu sur la première maison à portée et qu'on entendais déjà quelques cris, il se retourna vers moi avec un air horrifié. Moi même je fronçat les sourcils, pas besoin de présentation pour le moment, on ferra tout sur le tas.

- Ecoute, je vais nous sortir de là, mais l'incantation que je vais faire ne pourra marchée que si toi aussi tu es d'accord !

Je le laissa dirigé mes parôles, et du même entendre les cris qui s'élevaient de la rue, il fronça les sourcils mais répondit :

- C'est d'accord.

J'hocha alors la tête et entendi la porte d'entrée de la maison même ou on se trouvait s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas. Il en frissona, entendant ensuite les cris de son oncle et sa tante, puis son cousin, qui avait l'air plutôt d'un grognement, un cochon ? Ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir plus, je lui prit les deux mains et le regarda dans les yeux. Je respira une grande boufée d'air et commença à prononçé, dans un accent assez spécifique :

_Alors que les deux Elus se rencontreront  
Et que le monde sera en danger  
Tous deux auront le moyen de tout changer  
Et donc de ramener ce monde si sombre  
A un bien mieux_

On entendit alors tout les deux la porte de sa chambre s'écrasé contre le mur d'en face, un ricanement, un rictus puis une plainte. Tout deux pendant ce temps, on ne s'étaient pas lachés des yeux, sachant que c'était ce moment là qui serait le plus important à présent, et non la dizaine de Mangemort à deux mètres de nous ayant une soif de nous tués. J'eut le temps de lui faire un petit sourire, qu'il me rendit lui aussi qu'une lumière aveuglante partie de nos mains pour nous englober, tous deux, puis disparaître avec nous.

* * *

_Voiila ! Ma toute nouvelle fic' ! J'espère que vous aller aimé !_

_J'éssaye de faire le moin de fautes possible, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une rewiew si vous avez une question ou autre lol ! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer = **Rien n'est à moi malheureusement tout appartient à J.K Rowling ou alors quelques idées tirée de l'oeuvre de Stephanie Meyer, seulement les quelques personnages inventés et quelques points d'histoires ... ( ainsi que cette fiction intégrale évidament ^^ )

**Réponses aux rewiews =**

shuriken : Merci, mais je ne trouve pas ou tu parle =/ , merci tout de même pour ta rewiew, sa ma fait plaisir ! =)

Aiko17 : Ah contente que tu aime toi aussi, et je peut pas encore te dire si oui ou non il se ferra mordre, ça gacherait la surprise :P

potterstoriz : Merci pour ta rewiew potterstoriz ^^, je ne sais pas encore si je continuerais Destinée, je verrai peut être qu'un jour j'aurai de nouveau l'inspiration ! Merci pour m'avoir dit les fautes =)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent = **Une jeune vampire se fait coursée à travers l'Angleterre par des mangemorts. Son but ? Aller chercher Harry Potter chez lui avant que eux ils n'y arrivent. Elle arrive à temps, mais elle n'a pas vraiment le temps de ce présentée que plusieurs cris partent déjà à travers le quartier à cause des Mangemorts qui attaquent. Alors que ceux là entrés dans la chambre d'Harry, lui et la vampire s'échappent grâce à une incantation formulée par cette dernière ... affaire à suivre !

* * *

Et voilà, j'étais par terre, sur du sol dur d'ailleurs, terreux même, les yeux fermés avec un horrible mal de crâne. J'éssaya alors de me rappellé du pourquoi je me suis retrouvée dans cette position inconfortable, et je me rapella alors l'arrivée de cette inconnue, puis celle de ces Mangemorts, de ces cris, de cette incantation, cette lumière aveuglante puis plus rien. Le trou noir. Je m'étais surment assoupi, ou en tout cas tombé dans les pommes, inconcient quoi ! Et je me tortué les méninges à savoir qu'est-ce qui aller m'arriver ensuite.

Pour bien commençé, quoi de mieu que d'ouvrir les yeux ?! Une fois cela fait je vis alors le ciel, un ciel bleu et sans nuage, mais aussi ce soleil aveuglant qui m'obliga à refermer mes yeux fermement pour m'habitué à cette nouvelle luminositée. Je bougea un peu ma main pour me relever et j'entendis alors :

- Ah ! Tu es réveillé !

C'était la même voix de la jeune fille qui m'avais sauvé hier soir. Je me releva alors, en m'assiant et la regarda, avec un air hébété en répondant :

- Ouais, et toi ça fait longtemps que tu m'attend ?

Cette familiaritée, ce tutoiement ne nous préocuppés pas, même si on ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, on n'allaient pas s'occupés de problème comme cela ! Elle m'intriguée, pourquoi et comment était-elle arrivée à temps chez moi ? enfin, dans ma chambre ! Pourquoi lui avais-je fait confiance si vite, pour qu'elle nous sauve ! Je ne savais rien d'elle, rien du tout, si ce n'est qu'elle m'avais sauvée la vie.

Je regarda alors autour de nous, on étais dans une grande prairie verte, une colline, on voyait même un petit village au loin, le soleil resplendissait, rien n'avais l'air de mauvais, juste de calme. Je me retourna alors vers elle, entendant sa réponse :

- Ben, de quoi aller chercher à manger, puis cinq minutes plus tard tu te réveillé...

J'étais étonné, le village était loin tout de même, et elle était allée, cherchée à manger, puis retournée ici ? Et puis avec quoi avait elle achetée de la nourriture ? Un de mes sourcils s'éleva légèrement, laissant aperçevoir mon étonnement, ce qu'elle perçue bien évidament et elle répondit avec un sourire malicieux :

- Disons que j'ai des possibilitées plus avançées je dirais ...

Je restais perpexle sur sa phrase, puis alors que j'allais commençé ) lui pausé tout plein de questions, elle me coupa, devinant mon geste et désigna un plat de nourriture ou se tener quelques fruits et un morceau de jambon en disant :

- Mange avant de parler ! Sa te ferra du bien !

J'acquiesa donc, m'emparant de la tranche de jambon et l'avalant en quelques bouchées. Je m'aperçevait que j'avais faim, au par-avant je ne l'avais pas aperçut, ou alors très peu pour que je cherche à manger tout de suite, et je commença alors à prendre une pomme et à la croquée à pleine dents. Je n'avais pas mangé beaucoup chez les Dursley, même pas du tout, et ma faim se faisait ressentir alors à ce moment là. Si elle s'en ait aperçue ou alors le savais déjà ? Je n'en savais rien, mais elle dit rien et se contenta de regarder au loin. Je remarqua alors qu'elle étais assise par terre comme moi mais dans un coin plus à l'ombre du soleil, sous l'arbre casiment, et juste le bout de son nez était éclairé. Ce qui étais bizard, car une illusion de comme si il brillait me faisait tilt'. Pourquoi son nez brillait-il comme ça ? Comme si des paillettes par milliers s'étaient données rendez-vous sur ce petit espace de peau.

Et si elle se mettait à l'ombre parceque justement sa peau devenait comme ça à la lumière du soleil ? Non, c'était idiot de penser ça, aucun être vivant n'avait cette particuliaritée, en tout cas à ma connaissance !

Elle sembla s'aperçevoir de mon regard sur elle, ou en tout cas son nez, et se recula légèrement , se mettant bien à l'ombre en me lançant un regard indéchiffrable, et se remit à contemplé au loin, ses genoux repliés et son menton en appuit dessus.

Moi pendant ce temps je mangea mes fruits, une fois finit, je m'étira, mes membres étaient engourdis encore et je me leva en poussant un grand soupire. Elle me regarda et sourit, se levant elle aussi d'un bond si vite que je n'eut pas le temps de bien voir. J'haussa alors encore une fois mes sourcils puis elle fit un geste avec sa main de balayement dans l'air, et dit tout en regardant une fois le ciel et une fois moi :

- La nuit va bientôt se montrée, on ne vas pas dormir au village, je nous aient trouvés une grotte pas loin d'ici plutôt pas mal

- Ok, c'est loin ? demandais-je

- Uhm, plutôt oui, il faudra que tu vienne sur mon dos, sa ira plus vite , répondit elle

- Ton dos ?

- Oui, tu verra ! Fit elle tout en se mettant devant moi. Elle prit mes bras et me souleva légèrement pour me maître sur son dos, s'était assez bizard, on aurait dit que je ne pesait rien du tout, je ne dis rien cépendant et elle s'exclama d'un ton assez enjoué : c'est partit !

Alors la, c'était vraiment, vraiment inimaginable à la vitesse à laquelle on allaient tout les deux, enfin ... plus elle, moi je me laissait juste porter, dirigé, lui faisant encore une fois confiance comme la veille. Je n'avais pas le temps de voir autour de moi, le decors qu'il y avais, ce qu'on traverser, mes yeux luttaient pour garder ouvert, j'aimais les sensations fortes comme le Quidditch ou les bon vieux manège de foire ou j'avais eu l'occasion d'y accompagné Duddley, comme petit chien s'était vrai, mais je m'étais vraiment amusé. La, c'était quand même autre chose, mais il y avais la même adrénaline, je voyais différentes couleurs sombres, comme si on étais dans une forêt, je sentais même qu'on grimpé en hauteur, enfin , pas escaladé, juste que la pente étais rude, et je m'amusais à voir certains détails que je pouvais imaginé lorsque tout s'arrêta.

J'eut bien sur cette envie de remonté, maisje ne vomis pas. J'étais surment pâle, mais ça allait, je descendis de son dos, en titubant et m'exclamai-je :

- Wouah !

Elle lacha un petit rire, tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, elle n'avais pas l'air d'être fatiguée, ni éssouflée et elle fit :

- Oui, je cours assez .. , elle fit une pause cherchant son mot, vite !

J'hocha la tête, j'étais de nouveau sur pied, et je ne titubais pas, un bon signe tout de même, puis je me mit à regardé autour de moi. On étais comme je l'avais deviné précèdament, en hauteur, même au bord d'une falaise, un immense trou s'était creusé dans la pierre de la montagne, ou un noir ténébreux régné, cette caverne avait l'air grande, c'étais surment elle, la grotte dont elle m'avais parlée. Autour, que de la terre, plus bas : de la forêt, encore plus bas : le champ ou nous étions il y a quelques minutes, et encore vraiment plus bas : le petit village qui de là avait l'air vraiment minuscule.

Je vit aussi que la nuit tombé, le soleil devant nous, nous procurés une certaine lumière qui n'allait pas tardée à s'en aller, la vue était splendide. Je sortis finalement de ma contemplation lorsque je l'entendis déposé du bois par terre, à l'entrée de la grotte même, puis mit sa main, paume en direction des bouts de bois et se concentra.

J'haussa un sourcil, étonné puis je vis j'aillir des petites flammes dans le creux du tas de bois.

Elle usée de magie élèmentaire, alors comme ça elle savait le faire ! Très peu de sorcier savaient pour cette magie, moi même j'était tombé la dessu dans un livre très vieux dans la demeure des Black, au Square Grimmaud. Et même, ils disaient juste que elle existée, mais plus personne ne savait l'utilisé, seul des tribus ou peuples anciens le savait, et de ces peuples, on n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis des siècles !

Je m'approcha alors du feux, mettant mes mains à hauteur des flammes, pour avoir une chaleure, étant donné que sa y est, la nuit était tombée. Elle, elle était assise en tailleur à côté, elle semblait attendre quelque chose, surment moi et je m'approcha alors d'elle, m'asseyant à sa droite tout en demandant avec un petit sourire :

- Est-ce que je peut enfin pausé des questions, ou un autre phénomène ou problème va intervenir ?

Elle sourit et répondit : Oui tu peut.

Maintenant que j'avais le droit de pausé des questions, je ne savais plus laquelle pausé en premier, et je me rappella alors que je ne savais pas une chose primordiale :

- Comment t'appelle tu ?

Elle fut assez destabilisée sur le coup, mais répondit :

- Je n'ai pas de nom.

- Pourquoi ça ? demandai-je

- Car je n'en ait jamais eu besoin d'un. Partout ou j'allais on me donnait des surnoms, mais ils ne restaient jamais.

- Ah, comment je t'apelle alors ? fit-je avec un sourire

- Je sais pas, j'aime assez Lorelai, un nom qu'un efle m'a donné lors d'une escapade chez eux ...

- Donc tu sera Lorelai !

- D'accord ! fit elle avec un sourire, contente. Et toi tu es Harry n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, comment me connait tu ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, joua avec une branche de bois par terre et répondit assez évasivement :

- Tu es l'autre élu, celui que je dois rejoindre, je savais comment tu t'apellais...

- L'autre élu ? fit-je en sursautant, ça veut dire qu'il y a encore une histoire de prophétie !

- Tu en as déjà une de prophétie ?

- Oui, avec ce voldemort, l'un doit tué l'autre sinon on ne peut pas vivre , j'éssayais d'expliqué ça sans qu'elle ne prenne peur et de manière assez simple, enfin c'est compliqué !

- Ah d'accord, mais ta prophétie à était faite à ta naissance, et là tu n'es pas né ! répondit-elle

- Pas né ?

Je ne savais pas encore combien d'autres surprises elle allait me réservée pour ce soir, mais c'était déjà bien chargé ...

- Oui, on est en 1975 , fit elle assez simplement, on a remonté le temps suite à mon incantation, c'étais prévu ...

- QUE..Quoi !! On a remonté le temps ? mais ... je ne trouvais pas mes mots, tellement mon étonnement était grand mais je pausa une autre question qui me revint à la tête, et qui est l'autre élu ?

- Moi.

elle n'avait pas l'air d'être dérangé pas ce fait, mais depuis que j'avais eu une prophétie, je n'avais pas vraiment eu de cadeau à cause d'elle, je me méfié alors des actes que j'allais faire, d'autant plus que j'en avais une autre. Mais à ce que j'avais comprit, comme je n'étais pas né, la prophétie n'étais pas encore créer, et donc j'en était libéré, mais manque de pot, je m'en reçoit une nouvelle, la chose positive, c'est que je ne serais pas seul, il y aura Lorelai avec moi. Je réfléchissait, elle respectait mon silence, puis je demanda :

- Et qu'allons-nous faire ? En quoi consiste cette prophétie ?

Lorelai prit quelques instants, et commença :

- La prophétie explique que deux élus, deux personnes devront s'entraidé, tout deux on un passé assez chargé et dur, et tout deux son en quelque sorte assez proche, ayant des choses en commun. Ils vont devoirs débarrassé le mal du monde, afin que celui ci soit sans danger, et bien mieux. Et cette année, tu dois comprendre que je suis assez ... particulière. Tu as surment dut t'en aperçevoir d'ailleurs, et je connais aussi beaucoup de chose, c'était en quelque sorte prévu que je te rencontre, que je sache cette prophétie et aille te chercher. A partir de là, je vais t'entrainer, t'éduqué en somme, à différentes techniques de combats, magies, et encore d'autres choses ...

Elle s'arrêta, j'en-magasina tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire dans mon cerveau, réfléchissant. Cette prophétie semblait plus joyeuse que l'autre, bien qu'elle serait aussi difficile. Apparament, je vais aussi apprendre à me battre, a en connaitre plus, je suis vraiment content, je serais en quelque sorte plus considéré et moin mit à l'écart en cas de danger. Et puis, elle avait dit qu'elle était assez particulière, que voulais t'elle dire par là ? J'avais bien remarqué qu'elle courait plus vite, était plus agile, était-elle loup garou ? Peut être, peut être pas, je lui demanda alors :

- Tu as dit être particulière, particulière en quoi ?

Elle me regarda, hésitant si oui ou non elle allait me l'avoué, et fit en soupirant, car elle savait de toute manière que je le saurais un jour ou l'autre :

- Vampire, voila ce que je suis.

- Oh , voilà ce que je dis, je n'avais pas trop peur, j'appréhendais juste . Je n'en savais que très peu sur eux, qu'ils étaient buveurs de sang oui, mais après rien du tout, ils étaient pas vraiment décris dans les bouquins, surment dut à cause du peu d'information sur eux ...

- Je suis également immortelle, c'est pour cela que j'en sais beaucoup, en apparence j'ai l'air d'avoir seize, dix sept ans, mais en vrai j'en ai beaucoup plus ...

- Eh ben, tu fais plus vieille du coup ! fit-je avec un sourire

- Oui, tu vois les fondateurs ? J'étais très amie avec les quatres, surtout Rowena, c'est elle qui m'a acceptée la première parmit les quatres ...

J'étais abasoudi, elle avait connue les fondateurs ! J'aimerais lui pausé plein de questions, mais ma curiositée avait atteint son maximum pour la journée, et je ne voulais pas la dérangée. Tout de même je lui demanda :

- Serais-je assez fort pour t'égaler ?

- Je pense oui, tu as un grand potentiel, qui n'est pas exploité malheureusement, je suis sur qu'en quelques mois on pourra faire des courses, même si je suis sur que je te battrais ! elle dit tout ça, puis me fit un clin d'oeil avant de rajouté : Bon, je pense que tu as assez pausé de questions ce soir, je te répondrais à d'autres plus tard, et même si tu as beaucoup dormit aujourd'hui, tu dois encore te reposer.

Elle se leva, très rapidement comme toujours, mit ses mains sur ses hanches et s'exclama :

- Allez houste ! Au lit ! Tu as un petit truc aménagé dans cette grotte, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour te mettre du confort !

J'haussa les sourcils et me leva, je fit :

- Tu ne dort pas toi ?

Question idiote apparement, étant donné qu'elle me ria casiment au nez en déclarant :

- Les vampires ne dorment pas !

Je rougit légèrement, il faudrais que je fasse attention dans mes questions pour ne pas parraître imbécile, mais j'entra dans la grotte sombre et tapota la poche de mon jean pour prendre ma baguette, mais voilà que je ne la trouva pas. Je chercha alors dans toutes mes poches, assez stréssé et revenu vers elle en disant :

- Euh, je n'ai pas ma baguette !

Elle haussa un sourcil et répondit :

- Tu n'en n'aurat pas besoin de toute façon

Je voulais protésté que sans baguette je ne pourrais jamais me défendre ou autre, mais je pensa que si elle disait ça c'était pour une bonne raison, de toute façon j'apprendrais à me défendre avec elle, pas besoin de baguette pour le moment.

Prenant un bout de bois allumé à l'extrémité par une flamme, je m'avança alors dans le sombre que procuré la grotte et découvrit après quelques pas en profondeur un matela à terre, avec plusieurs couvertures et un tas de tissu qui pourrait être considéré de coussin. Je sourit alors, cet assemblage pour former un li semblait bien plus confortable que mon simple lit tout cassé et inconfortable de chez les Dursleys ! Oh oui !

Je me faufila alors sous les couvertures, soupirant enfin d'aise et me laissa tombé dans un sommeil sans cauchemard, ni rève, mais réparateur.

* * *

Mercii beaucoup pour vos rewiews ! N'hésitez pas à en mettre d'autre, j'ésaye de poster le troisième chapitre avant ce soir ! =P


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer = **Rien n'est à moi malheureusement tout appartient à J.K Rowling ou alors quelques idées tirée de l'oeuvre de Stephanie Meyer, seulement les quelques personnages inventés et quelques points d'histoires ... ( ainsi que cette fiction intégrale évidament ^^ )

**Réponses aux rewiews =**

Alexb123 : Merci pour ta rewiew ! Voici la suite ! =)

shuriken : Merci beaucoup ! J'aime bien tes idées ! D'ailleurs peut être que sur certains points elles viendront, mais ça ! C'est une surprise ! =P , tu aura la réponse à une de tes idées dans ce chapitre même ! Et le fait de voir Harry en elfe noir, peut être, je verra apèrs avec l'histoire, mais que se soit en tant que Vampire ou Elfe je ne compte pas pour l'instant le faire transformé ... Après suivant l'histoire, peut être que oui ! =)

* * *

Et voilà, le ptit' comme je m'amuse à l'appelé en ce moment est endormit. Une fois qu'il m'a pausé toute ses questions, il doit vraiment se tourmenté le pauvre. Moi, je l'ai sut il y a assez longtemps à vrai dire, c'était même Rowena Serdaigle, une des fondatrices de Poudlard qui me l'avais dit.

" Un jour voit tu, tu rencontrera l'autre élu, cet élu avec qui tu devra changer le monde "

Après je vous explique pas le blabla' qui va avec, c'est tellement long que ça en devient dès fois incohérent. Et puis au bout du compte, le résultat c'est que moi je comprènne ! Harry lui, je lui expliquerais mieu en détails au fil des jours, des mois qui vont se suivrent. Car oui nous allons en passés des mois ici, à lui apprendre les différents arts et cultures, types de magies, combats aussi magiques, élèmentaire et humaine simple, puis encore d'autre chose, mais ça il faut que tout ce fasse à son rythme. Pour ma part j'y est prit moi même du temps, bien que ce n'était pas lui qui me manqué justement, mais je ne voulais pas baclé, et je pense que lui non plus ne voudra pas baclé tout ça.

Dans cette histoire, c'est lui et moi qui sommes concernés, et on a à ce qu'il paraît des points en commun, on verra bien si il a cette même tenacitée que moi ! Je sourit moi même, j'étais dehors là, à regarder ses étoiles qui tout les soirs veillaient sur nous. Je ne croyais pas vraiment à la divination, Helga oui, même d'autres elfes que je connais y croivent, mais moi je représente ses étoiles comme des sortes de gardiennes, elles nous gardent dans notre sommeil, enfin ... à quelques exceptions !

Justement, puisque je ne dort pas, je devrais m'activée, restée ici plantée en tailleur : très peu pour moi ! Et puis j'en aurai des courbatures ! Je me leva alors, la journée du demain serra la toute première que je passerait vraiment avec Harry, par la suite de nombreuses journées.

Je passa mon regard sur la grotte, aucun danger qu'une bête ou autre ne vienne ici. Lorsque je suis arrivée là, je n'y avais sentit aucune odeure, et puis maintenant il y avait déjà la mienne, les autres animaux comprendront le message qu'il ne vaut mieu pas venir vers ici, de peur de se frotter à un vampire.

J'attacha alors mes cheveux en queue de cheval, lors de mes courses, ils venaient se posés quelques fois devant mes yeux, et bien qu'un simple geste de ma main le faisaient partir, sa m'éviterais de le faire, et c'est pratique.

Je partis alors en direction de la forêt, j'explorais les lieux ou on pourrait venir, regardait le terrain, je fis d'ailleurs ça jusqu'à l'aube, prenant au passage quelques fruits ici et là qui seraient comestible.

Mais voilà que moi aussi j'avais faim, je m'accordais donc l'heure qui suivait à chasser, des animaux bien sûr. Je ne voulais pas faire le monstre qui tue tout ce qui bouge et bois jusqu'à la dernière goute de sang. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais goutée à du sang humain, toujours celui animal, et puis sa serais assez déplacé et dangereux si je succombé à ce goût alors que je vais vivre désormais mes jours avec un humain !

L'heure de chasse faite et mon ventre remplit, je revins à la grotte, en courant comme d'habitude, et arriva très vite. Là, je vis alors Harry debout, se frottant les yeux, et baillant sortir de la caverne. Je posa alors les fruits dans une grande feuille ressemblant à celle des palmier et la déposa par terre en lançant à Harry avec un sourire :

- Alors bien dormit ?

- Très ! Il souriait, je savais qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de confort chez les Dursleys, je soupsonnée même qu'il le battait, mais ça on verra bien !

- Je t'ai apporté des fruits, un peu comme hier, j'éssayerais de varié si tu veut !

- Ah merci, me répondit il avec un grand sourire. D'ailleurs j'entendis son ventre grogné de là ou j'étais. Lui aussi apparement et nosu riâmes tout les deux, une fois finit je lui ordonna avec un sourire :

- Aller mange ! Une longue journée nous attend ! Tu croit pas que tu aller te reposé comme dans un centre de vacance ici !

- Oui chef' ! Il fit le salut militaire et rigola un bon coup avant de croqué dans un fruit à pleine bouche .

Je souriais, on avait vraiment l'impréssion que j'étais la mère qui surveillait son enfant dès fois, et puis le courant passer bien, c'était l'éssentiel non ?!

Une fois qu'il eut finit de manger deux trois fruits, il les poussa de côté et je lui fit :

- Bon ! Avant tout on va aller se laver, sa fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas prit une douche, et toi tu n'a pas l'air très propre non plus ! Je souriais et finit : En courant bien sûr !

Il hocha la tête et s'approcha vers moi tout en me disant :

- Okay, il fit une pause et rajouta avec un sourire : tu m'attend quand même !

- Oui, oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Nous commençâmes alors à marcher vers la forêt, je lui indiqué au passage quelques échauffements pour ne pas se tordre la cheville en courant parceque ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avais pas courut sans doutes. Il m'obeït, et tout deux nous allâmes courire à travers les bois.

Moi je ne courait bien sûr pas à ma vitesse normale, l'attendant bien sûr et restant à sa hauteur, pendant environ une demi heure nous ne dîmes rien, se contentant de courire, et de maîtriser son souffle pour lui. J'étais d'ailleurs assez contente qu'il tienne une demi heure sans s'arrêter, je savais que certains humains détestés courir ou alors ne courrait pas plus que dix minutes sans s'arrêter, et là sérieusement ça m'avançait le travail !

C'est alors que nous arrivâmes à un point d'eau. Débouchant sur une espèce de clairière, des chutes d'eau tombée sur un petit lac, pas un grand non plus, mais de quoi nagé. L'eau étais bleuetée, et pas verte remplit de tetard, s'était déjà une bonne chose. Il était éssouflé, je le laissa donc reprendre sa respiration puis je lui sortit :

- Alors ? On va se baigné ?

Je le vit alors hésité un peu, mais il répondit :

- C'est d'accord !

Je souris alors et alla me déshabiller, ne gardant juste mes souvêtements qui me feront office de maillot de bain. Le soleil était là encore, il passer en fin raillons a travers les branches des arbres, et de là ou j'étais placée, il laissa aperçevoir ma peau assez pale, casiment porcelaine, avec cet aspect brillant spécifique que tout vampire a. Harry le remarqua lui aussi, mais ne dis rien comme la veille, il me pauserait surment cette question une autre fois, mais il enleva lui aussi ces vêtements, ne restant sur lui qu'un caleçon. D'ailleurs il avait du rouge au joue, il rougissait quoi ! Peut être était-ce la première fois qu'il voyait une fille en souvêtement ? Bien que là, c'était pour se baigné !

Je laissa alors mon regard vaguabondé sur son torse, il y avait une trace, une sorte de cicatrice assez épaisse qui pourrait ressemblée à un coup de ceinture, je grimaça alors, devinant qui était le coupable et il le vit.

- C'étais juste avant que t'arrive, la deuxième fois depuis que j'étais rentré chez eux de Poudlard.

J'hocha la tête, il avait été honnête de me l'avoué, moi même je savais très bien que j'aurais négligé la demande et reporté sur un autre sujet. Je passa donc outre cette histoire et alla me baignée. L'eau était bonne, pas trop chaude, ni trop froide, et d'ailleurs Harry aussi semblait apprécié, vut le sourire qu'il avait au lèvres !

Nous nosu baignâmes alors tout deux pendant une bonne demi heure, nous jouons aussi à nous arosé ou nous coullés, un bon contact était passé entre nous deux. Je sortis alors de l'eau et alla m'allongée dans l'herbe pour me séchée, il me suivit et lui aussi s'allongea, il commença alors à me demandé :

- Comment ça se fait que tu as la peau qui brille autant lorsque tu es au soleil ?

Je tourna ma tête vers lui et expliqua :

- C'est un effet des vampires... Voit tu, chez le vampire tout est fait, tout lui à était créer pour que sa victime succombe à son charme, comme cela, elle n'a pas le temps de s'enfuir qu'il l'a déjà attaquée ...

- Ah ... et toi, tu .. mange quoi ?

Je souris légèrement, je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre il allait demandé, et je lui répondit :

- Des animaux. Bien que ce soit des êtres vivants aussi, je ne veux pas m'attaqué au humains, enfin ... c'est un choix, par contre, je peut manger comme vous des fruits ou autre, mais c'est pas très appétissant pour moi, je préfère de la viande bien juteuse tu vois ?

- Ah d'accord, il hocha la tête puis rajouta : je suis un peu plus soulagé du coup !

Je rigola un peu, c'est vrai, je ne mangais pas d'humain, d'ailleurs c'est pour cela que comme les autres vampires je n'avais pas les yeux noirs teintés de rouge, mais d'un violet sombre teinté de noir. Avec cela, une chevelure brune soyeuse, un visage fins et joyeux et des yeux la plupart du temps rieur ou malicieux. Ma peau était pâle, presque porcelaine, et j'avais une allure féline, et une grâce sans estime ! Plusieurs petits détails faisaient de moi attirante, mais aussi dangereuse et mystérieuse, c'était ça être une vampire. Malgrès ça, je ne m'habillais pas de longues robes noires gothiques ou autre, je m'habiller comme je l'aimais, justement ces temps ci, d'une veste noire courte, d'un jean, d'une chemise et de converse. Rien de trop extraordinaire la dedans !

Nous passâmes alors un bon card heure à nous parler, de temps en temps c'était des questions de Harry, dès fois c'était moi qui lui pausé des questions sur lui, puis dès fois c'était encore d'autre sujet completement a part.

D'un coup, je me leva, et alla m'habillé, l'invitant à faire de même de son côté et une fois tout deux habillés, je lui fit :

- Commençons donc le vrai entrainement !

Il sourit, heureux de pouvoir s'activé dans les minutes qui suivraient et je lui expliqua mon système :

- Pendant les mois qui vont suivres, tout les matins nous irons courir comme on l'a fait ce matin, alternant une fois sur deux les baignades. Au fil du temps du va acquerir une bonne endurance qui va t'entrainer pour tes prochains combats. Pour ce premier mois, nous feront deux heures le matin après avoir courut de l'enseignement élèmentaire. Nous irons mangés, puis je prendrais quatres heures l'après midi pour t'ensaigné au combat moldu . Il nous restera une heure à complété et là nous prendrons cette heure pour la méditation, pour toi pour chercher ton animagus.

Il était apparement très heureux du planning du premier mois, étant donné que sa réponse fut des plus joyeuses :

- Génial ! J'ai toujours voulut apprendre à être animagus, puis le combat moldu pourrat aussi aidé ! L'élémentaire par contre, je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable !

J'haussa un sourcil et demanda :

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- J'ai lut un livre dessu, et il est marqué que seul Merlin et les Elfes savaient le faire !

Je fit un mouvement avec ma main en l'air de dégagement et répondit évasivement :

- Balivernes ! Moi en quelques semaines j'en ai maîtriser une, c'est juste que personne ne sait comment l'apprendre et ne sait casiment rien sur elle !

Il hôcha la tête, il était déjà plus soulagé puis je claqua dans mes mains pour dire :

- Aller ! On commence ! Je commença à m'asseoir en tailleur par terre et l'appella : Viens en face de moi et assit toi.

Il vint et fit ce que je lui ait dit puis je commença :

- L'art élèmentaire est à la fois facile à comprendre mais difficile à maîtriser. En effet, si on ne maîtrise pas ses gestes, on peut envoyé une boule de feu sur quelqu'un sans le vouloir ou encore le noyé d'un simple geste de main ! Il hocha la tête, je poursuivit : Il faut que tu sache que le fait de maîtriser les élèment n'ait pas donné à tout le monde. Il faut déjà savoir comment s'en servir, mais aussi avoir la capacitée magique. Généralement, tout le monde ( ceux qui connaissent ) en maîtrise une maximum, pour ma part j'en maîtrise trois : le feu, l'air et le temps.

Je fis une pause, il ne dit rien, je voulais savoir tout de même si il comprenait et lui laissé le temps d'accumulé les données. Je continua :

- Il existe différents élèments, l'air, le feu, l'eau, la terre, la foudre et le temps. Les deux derniers sont vraiment rare, je pense tout de même que tu doit savoir à quoi sert les quatres premier, la foudre elle agit comme les éclairs ou alors l'électricitée, et le temps lui, je peut personnelement arrêter le temps une heure, le ralentir, l'accéléré, et le remonté d'une heure. Après je n'ai pas vraiment encore bien exploité, mais je pense que ça va pour le moment. Lorsque tu utilise les élèments, tu utilise aussi beaucoup d'énérgie suivant ce que tu veux faire et suivant ta capacitée magique.

- Comment sait-on qu'on a tel ou tel élèment ? me demanda t'il.

- J'y en venais, commençai-je, enfait c'est un système par incantation, je vais d'ailleurs te l'envoyé, mais il faut que tu sache que ces incantations là, comme celle que j'ai faite lorsque je suis venue de cherchée ne marche que si le destinataire le veut bien, après, je t'expliquerais mieu en détails ... les incantations de combats là non, enfin .. tu verra !

- Okay, il était content de savoir qu'il allait lui aussi pouvoir faire des incantations.

Je leva alors mes mains, mes paumes dirigées vers lui et commença à dire :

_Que sur ce jeune garçon,_

_Il y est une révélation,_

_Qu'il découvre ses dons élèmentaires._

Une lueure blanche sortie alors de mes mains et allèrent pénètré Harry par le torse, une autre lueure blanche tourna autour de lui puis allèrent au dessus de ses genoux, à la hauteur de mes mains et trois boules se formèrent. L'une d'entre elles étaient bleue comme l'eau du point d'eau à nos côtés, une autre était térreuse, et la dernière avec un espèce de crépitement autour de la boules sombre.

Je souriais, lui était étonné et regardait une à la fois ses boules, puis il sourit aussi et je fit la remarqua :

- J'en étais sûr, déjà que c'était rare que quelqu'un en ait trois pour moi, si en plus il y a la prophétie qui nous rellient, c'est évident que tu obtient les trois autres !

- En effet, admit-il

Petit à petit, les boules disparaissèrent une par une, et je claqua mes mains, le faisant sursauté, puis je fit avec un sourire :

- Commençons ! Avec un peu de chance tu ira plus vite que moi et tu en ferra deux en un mois !

Il hocha la tête en souriant et je commença :

- L'élèmentaire et basé sur la concentration, si tu n'es pas concentré, ça ne marchera pas. Tu va tendre ta main sur ton genoux, la paume vers le haut et tu va imaginé qu'une goutte d'eau s'y trouve, tu doit imaginé la hauteur, sa couleure, si elle est transparente ou alors colorée, sa texture, tout !

- D'accord.

Il se mit alors en opération, moi de mon côté je faisait de même mais avec une petite flamme, je m'amusait à l'allumée et l'éteindre plein de fois. Lui, il apparut une petite forme sur sa main au bout de quelques minutes et je fit :

- Ah parfait ! Maintenant tu vas faire de même avec l'autre main, mais une différente. Je ne veut pas voir la même couleure, ni la même forme, je veut qu'elle soit plus grosse.

Il s'activa alors à sa tache, et y réussit plus vite que la première fois. L'heure qui passa se déroula de manière à ce que je lui demandais de se concentré pour la faire disparaître, l'agrandire, la colorée, tout plein de choses... A la fin de l'heure il avait réussit à faire une flaque d'eau de taille moyenne de la même couleure que le point d'eau ou on s'était baignés tout deux. Il nous restaient donc encore une heure, et cette fois-ci je le fit travailler sur l'élèment de terre, recommençant les mêmes excercices que pour l'eau.

Il allait bien sûr beaucoup plus vite, sa concentration était bien mise, et il arrivait à faire de bonnes choses. Au bout d'une heure, il était tout de même un peu fatigué, mais il avait réussit à me faire une belle rose avec ses pétales violettes comme mes yeux et j'en fut heureuse.

Nous allâmes alors mangés, enfin ... je rentra à la grotte avec lui et alla chasser un petit lapin que je fit rotir avec mon don sous ses yeux. Il était content de manger de la viande, moi de mon côté j'en mangait aussi.

Une fois notre repas finit, nous allâmes alors dans un autre lieux, celui ou on étaient hier à son réveil, à la grande prairie verte. Là, j'enleva ma veste, laissant aperçevoir ma peau pâle au soleil qui brillait, enleva mes chaussures pour être pieds nus et retroussa mon pantalon.

Lui de son côté enleva aussi ses chaussures, resta en tee shirt et retroussa son pantalon.

- Ce soir ou demain j'irais chercher des vêtements pour nous, de quoi nous changer.

- D'accord, répondit il

Je claqua les mains encore une fois pour cette journée et commença encore une fois mon explication :

- Bon, on va commençé les entrainements au combat humain ! Tu n'a pas encore acqui l'endurance nécéssaire mais nous allons quand même commençés. Tout d'abord, il y a plusieurs styles de combats, dans les pays asiatiques, ils ont en quelques sortes inventés tout ce qui est Judo, Taïkwendo, et autre style de karaté. A part eux, il y a aussi le style à la bonne vieille manière de se fouttre des points, après il y a une grande part d'agilitée, de force, savoir les points faibles du corp humain et tout ce qui s'en suit.

Il hocha la tête, je continua :

- Pour aujourd'hui je vais t'apprendre à frapper fort et sec, car si tu donne un cou qui est mou, le receveur ressentira pas vraiment de douleure, ce n'est pas ça qui l'arrêtera. Plus tard, combiné ta magie avec pourrat même tué un homme sur le coup. Je vais te donné les points stratégiques, les points sensibles du corp humain aussi.

Je commença alors à lui enseigné, là ou sa faisait mal, là ou les nerfs humains passés, il comprenait tout, me pausant de temps en temps des questions . Puis on commença, je le faisait faire des coups plus vifs, plus agiles, et combiné tout sa dans un même mouvement avec de la force, de la puissance. Enseignant au passages quelques techniques d'Art ancien chinois que j'avais apprit lors d'un voyage .

Au bout de quatres heures, deux de technique, et deux de combats avec moi, il avait atteint une grande connaissance, bien que quelques points étaient à surveillés, il apprenait vite, et ça arrangé les choses ... Il était éssouflé, nous fîmes alors une pause et je lui dit :

- Tu te débrouille très bien ! Tu apprend vite d'ailleurs, il y a encore quelques points à vérifiés, à amélioré mais dans l'ensemble tu pourrais vaincre cinq personnes en quelques minutes, après il faut juste coordiné tes gestes, contrôlé ton agilitée et affiné tes mouvements ...

- Eh ben ! Il respirait lourdement, donc si je fait ce que tu dis, je peut en vaincre dix en quelques minutes !

- Oh ! Même une quinzaine, mais la il faut que tu t'améliore, et encore tu n'a pas tout apprit, et puis tu t'épuise vite, surtout au début, après tu aura de l'endurance !

Il hôcha la tête et je claqua mes mains. Décidèment je me rendais compte que c'était vraiment une manie que j'avais, mais j'en passa outre et je m'assit par terre ...

- Aller ! Viens t'asseoir toi aussi, tu mérite un peu de repos bien sûr mais tu va aussi te tenir au planning !

Je sourit, il vint s'asseoir en face de moi. Moi je m'étais mit dans un coin à l'ombre sous un arbre, lui, au soleil, à côté.

- Bon, vien maintenant l'heure de parler animagus jeune homme ! Je rigola légèrement, lui aussi et je continua : Il faut que tu sache que ce n'est pas donné non plus à tout le monde, chaque animagus correspond au caractère de la personne, a la puissance magique aussi, aux héritages ... Etre animagus n'ait pas juste faire mumuse' à se transformé en animal quand on le veut ! Non .. car lorsque tu deviens animagus, tu recoit aussi une part généralement de ton animal, sa dépend dequels bien sûr, mais généralement c'est son instint, des sens un peu plus dévellopés, ... tu peut même en garder une trace lorsque tu es en tant que corp humain. Moi par exemple, dans mes cheveux j'ai hérité de fines mèches noires qui ne se voyent pas, enfin ... elles sont un peu cachés à cause de ma partie vampire, cette partie animagus fait partie de moi, mais mon système de vampire cache cette nouvelle présence, et donc mes mèches noires se mélangent à d'autres brunes, et on en voit pas la différence ..

- Oui je vois, tu te transforme en quoi toi ? me demanda t'il

- En panthère noire, répondit-je

Il fit un grand sourire, éssayant surment de m'imaginé transformée et je lui fit :

- Tu ne me verra transformée que quand toi ! Tu sera transformé !

- Ahh d'accord, fit il avec un sourire bien qu'il aurait voulut voir tout de suite, en combien de temps as-tu mit pour te transformé ?

- Le temps de trouver mon animagus m'a mit une soirée, j'ai commencée avec Godric à l'époque à me transformé et j'ai réussit au bout d'une semaine, tu sais , je suis précoce comme fille, toi tu l'es aussi et normalement tout ça ne dure par une semaine ! Généralement il y en a qui le trouve en trois mois, puis arrivent à se transformés en un an, mais nous, on est .... un peu différents quand même !

Il rigola à ma phrase et je le suivit dans son rire puis je lui fit :

- Aller ! On commence ! Tu va te plonger en transe, pendant que moi je réciterais une incantation, là aussi tu dois être d'accord sinon ça ne marche pas ! L'es-tu ?

- Bien sûr ! me répondit il en souriant

- Alors c'est partit !

Il ferma les yeux, je lui indiqua alors avant de récité :

- Généralement l'animagus se présente par une sorte de dessin sur la peau, c'est d'ailleurs souvent pas au même endroit que les autres, il peut être sur le bras, sur le ventre, les pieds ... partout ! Il reste jusqu'à ce que tu soit transformé, après si tu as une bonne alchimie avec ton animagus à force il reste sur ta peau, et se plante comme un tatouage...

- Tu l'a où toi ? demanda t'il

- T'est bien curieux ! remarquai-je, je l'ai en bas du dos.

Je ne dis pas plus d'explication, le sujet était clos, on devait commencer. Je commença alors à récité une incantation, elfique d'ailleurs dont il ne comprenait pas le sens, elle était assez longue et il ne fallait surtout pas que je butte sur les mots ou que je le machents sinon sa n'allaient pas marché. Une fois finit, il était vraiment concentré, les yeux fermés fixement, seul sa cage thoracique s'élevée en mouvement régulier, signe qu'il respirait..

J'attendis environ trois card heure, il ne bougait pas, même ses muscles ne se relachaient pas. J'eut le temps de le contemplé, remarquant sa peau pâle, bien qu'elle ne l'était pas aussi pâle que moi, ses traits assez encore jeunes, il n'était pas très musclé encore, même plutôt maigre mais j'était sur que en quelques mois là, il allait changé, même beaucoup !

Finalement, il se réveilla, papillonant des yeux et me sourit. Je lui rendit son sourire en demandant :

- Alors ?

Il se retourna alors et souleva son tee-shirt, en bas, casiment à la même place que mon tatouage se trouvait assit un puma imposant. Sa couleure était brune clair, et ses yeux émeraudes. Il semblait régner de lui un grand respect et j'étais sûr que dès que Harry serra transformé, il serra un très beau animal !

- Très beau ton puma !

- Merci !

Je le vis regardé le ciel, la nuit commençait à tombée et il me fit :

- Je suis resté autant de temps en transe ?

- Environ une petite demi-heure, on reprendra demain ... Tu a reprit toutes tes forces ? on fait du chemin en courant ou alors on remonte à la grotte comme hier ?

Il sembla réfléchir un peu et répondit :

- Il vaut mieu que je m'entraîne à être endurant, je préfère courir, si sa ne te dérange pas ...

- Ah bah dans ce cas ! Allons y !

Je lui souria, et on se leva tout les deux, nos membres étaient un peu engourdis, mais après quelques gestes ça allait mieu. Nous courûmes alors en direction de la grotte et en une demi-heure nous arrivâmes à celle-ci. Je le laissa reprendre son souffle, et nous allâmes manger le reste de lapin et lui se couché, pendant que moi je commençais ma nuit à moi.

* * *

Voila encore un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plût ! ^^

J'espère aussi ne pas trop faire de fautes, et que vous aimez !

Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt ! =)


	4. Chapter 4

Depuis notre première journée de cour, bien des choses ont changés. Quelques mois, je ne comptais plus à vrai dire, il faudra que je pense à demander a Lorelai, elle doit mieux savoir que moi, mais ce que je savais c'était que au moins un an était passés depuis notre arrivée. Par ou commencer ? Uhm, magiquement : J'étais devenu Animagus, un beau puma, et j'eus le droit de voir Lorelai en panthère, depuis il nous arrive très souvent de faire des courses, des balades, des combats en animaux. Le présence de mon puma s'appelle Assidis, j'étais devenu un bon ami avec lui, mon tatouage était resté dans le bas du dos et était même magiquement réalisé, pouvant voir à présent un puma bouger, se promener dans mon dos, même sur mon torse, n'allant pas au visage ni trop bas, il s'inventait même des oiseaux magiquement fait pour s'amuser, chasser, passer du temps quoi !

Je maitriser presque parfaitement mes éléments, en fait il ne me fallait maintenant qu'a les exploités et savoir les faire interagir sans trop dépenser mon énergie. Le combat moldu était devenu un point fort, je savais me battre. Les mois suivants, j'appris à manier l'art des armes, mes préférées étant les dagues, l'épée et le katana. Les incantations étaient désormais à ma portée, ainsi qu'une grande connaissance en sort anciens, sort d'attaque, de défense, pratique. A présent, elle m'apprenait la théorie des peuples (fées, elfes, vampires, géants …) de quoi en savoir un maximum si j'étais confronté à un d'eux ou si je venais à en voir un. La langue du vent aussi m'était apprise, m'étant pratique pour certaines incantations de guérisons ou de constructions, ou même d'attaque.

Mais pour l'instant, je me levais à peine, il devait être cinq heures du matin, je m'étais habitué à quelques heures de repos et ça m'allait parfaitement. M'étirant, je sortis de mes draps, mon lit n'ayant pas changé depuis étant donné que j'y dormais bien, pour l'hiver on avait dut aménager un petit ameublement, avec nos dons de métamorphoses créant un canapé, des choses confortables lorsqu'il pleuvait, ainsi Lorelai n'attendrais pas dehors la nuit dans le froid et la pluie. Elle avait même érigée une barrière transparente ne laissant pas faire entrer le froid ou la pluie dans la grotte pour les temps pluvieux et froids.

Je sortis de la grotte, regardant autour, je ne vis pas Lorelai qui devait être entrain de chasser. Malgré sa condition de vampire, il ne m'était rien arrivé, elle s'était tenue au sang animal. Je m'engageai alors dans la forêt et commença à courir en direction de la clairière qu'on côtoyés depuis un an déjà. Je courrais désormais vite, égalant Lorelai, même si elle, si elle accélérait un peu plus, elle pouvait me battre. En même temps je n'étais pas vampire, c'étais normal. Arrivé à la clairière, je m'arrêtai, n'étant même pas essouffler, je me déshabillai entièrement et partis dans l'eau. Lorelai n'étant pas là, je pouvais laisser mon caleçon a part. Entrant dans l'eau toujours égale à elle-même, étant assez chaude et confortable, je m'amusai à nager un peu partout, appréciant l'eau encore tôt le matin.

Physiquement, j'avais aussi changé. Mon corps autrefois maigre et pale, avait prit une couleur assez halée, un belle couleur pèche me rendant déjà l'air moins malade, ainsi que mon corps avait prit une carrure assez athlétique, dut au sport que j'exerçais mais également Assidis qui me refilait un petit plus. De belles plaques de chocolats, à présent on pouvait distinguer la forme de mes muscles et j'ai même soupçonné plusieurs fois Lorelai de les contemplés … grosse tête moi ? Nooon … Enfin. Mes cheveux avaient poussés, pas trop non plus gardant leur héritage Potterienne', juste de quoi poussés, se lissants un peu du à la longueur car celle-ci atteignait désormais la mi-cou. Je gardais une fine cicatrice que je m'étais faite quelques mois plutôt lorsque j'avais tenté sort avec des ailes, malheureusement cela n'avait pas duré aussi longtemps que je ne le voulais, et même si il y eut quelques sorts de ralentissement, je me pris un rocher assez puissant dans le ventre, me laissant également une cicatrice allant de mon oreille gauche au centre de ma joue. Dangereux moi ? Mmh un peu cas-cou oui. Je nageai alors depuis un bon bout de temps quand je vis arriver Lorelai, elle venait de finir sa chasse et elle me regarda en souriant. De ma main droite je prononçai un sort d'attraction informulé et mon caleçon me vint à moi. L'enfilant, elle vint alors se baigner avec moi. Elle, elle n'avait pas vraiment changée, juste de plus long cheveux, lui arrivant maintenant au bas du dos. Alors qu'elle avançait petit à petit dans la source d'eau elle me dit :

- Tu sais, notre vie d'antisociables va bientôt finir Ryry.

Elle sourit malicieusement, je détestais l'entendre m'appeler comme ça, et elle le savait très bien. Je répliquai tout en lui lançant un regard accusateur :

- Mmh … comment ça Lolo-chérie ?

Elle prit un air offusqué et me fusilla du regard, m'aspergeant d'eau alors d'une tape dans l'eau elle continua :

- Tu ose m'appeler comme ça ? Ah ouais ? Ben je ne te le dirais pas !

Elle me tourna alors le dos, et en souriant je plongeai pour arriver devant elle. Se suivit alors une mini-course ou à la fin tout deux essayaient de faire couler l'eau. Gamin nous ? Noon …

Alors que nous finissions notre bataille, j'allai m'allonger dans l'herbe, les mains relevée et croisées derrière ma tête. En un an, j'avais considérablement prit plus confiance en moi. Elle vint se poser à mes côtés et je réfléchis alors à ce qu'elle me disait tout à l'heure. En effet, ça faisait un an déjà que nous étions là, j'étais surement prêt à combattre, j'en étais sûr même. De plus, un détail qui m'avait été révélé un an plutôt ne m'avait jamais quitté : nous étions en 1975, soit maintenant en 1976. En gros, nous avions remontés tout deux le temps, et dans pas n'importe quelle époque : celle de mes parents. Une pointe d'excitation était en moi, mais également d'appréhension et de hâtement. S'ils ne voulaient pas de moi, en fin … il faudrait déjà que je les rencontre. De plus, là j'avais 18 ans, majeur, mes années de Poudlard étaient finies ! Je me retournai vers Lorelai et lui demanda avec un air concerné :

- Que voulais-tu dire tout à l'heure ?

Elle me regarda puis répondis après quelques secondes :

- On va retourner dans la vie active Harry, on a passé assez de temps à s'entraîner, tu es prêt à combattre, tu es très fort et je ne doute pas de tes capacités. De plus on n'est pas venus en 1975 pour rien, comme tu as vu nous sommes à l'époque de tes parents, mais il fallait que tu deviennes fort avant de pouvoir entrer dans la vie active sorcière de maintenant. Arrivé aujourd'hui, nous devions nous mettre en quête de rentrer dans Poudlard. Tu sais que nous sommes sensés vaincre Voldemort, et sa cible préférée est Poudlard, avec un peu de chance nous pourrons l'interceptés et arriver à l'abattre à Poudlard sans trop faire de blessés.

J'acquiesçais, tout en m'informant de ce qu'elle venait de me dire, elle fit une légère pause comme pour m'attendre et elle reprit ensuite :

- Nous entrerons à Poudlard en tant qu'élèves de sixièmes années, pas question d'en parler au Directeur qui doit être Dumbledore je crois, nous prendrons d'autres apparences et histoires pour y rentrer. On à deux ans devant nous en tant qu'élèves, si on n'a pas eu le temps entre temps, on aura bien même dans notre « majorité » bien que nous l'ayons déjà. Après pour la suite des évènements on verra plus tard.

Elle sourit à la fin de sa phrase et me regarda, me demandant du regard si j'avais une question et je demandai :

- Quel jour nous sommes ?

- Lundi 1er juillet 1976.

- Il nous reste deux mois tranquille pour nous créer une histoire, des apparences et nous mêlés à la vie sorcière… affirmais-je.

Elle acquiesça et s'assit en tailleur, elle expliqua :

- On partira Dimanche, de quoi rester ici finir quelques trucs, et on change l'apparence aujourd'hui de quoi nous y habitués, t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera pas tellement changeant, et pendant cette semaine on réfléchira à notre histoire.

- D'accord.

Elle sourit, et bien que je puisse le faire moi-même elle leva la main et je sentis alors une drôle d'impression au niveau de mes cheveux et de mes yeux. Elle retira sa main et je fis apparaître un miroir devant moi. En fait, elle m'avait changé la couleur cheveux en un brun et non un noir ébène, quelques traits du visage enlevant à moitié ma ressemblance à un Potter. Mes yeux eux étaient devenus d'un bleu très beau, assez grisâtre à certains endroits. Ma peau ressemblée à un bronzage de surfeur, on aurait dit un Australien sur patte ! Je me souris alors à moi-même pas le visage, prenant un sourire charmeur comme pour séduire une fille ce qui la fit rire.

- T'es tout mignoonn ! fit-elle en rigolant.

- Mmh, et toi tu ne te change pas ?

Elle sourit mystérieusement, comme toutes les fois ou je posais une question de travers et que c'était évident pour sa condition de vampire. Je haussai un sourcil, elle m'exaspérait avec ses habitudes.

- Je te rappellerais que je ne suis pas une Potter, que je n'ais aucun lien familial existant à Poudlard et que ça ne servirait à rien du moment que je suis un vampire qui a le corps pour attirer ses proies et qu'en conséquence il ne peut changer.

Je la regardai et grommela un peu, ce n'était pas ma faute si en un an je ne savais pas tout encore, et elle partit de nouveau en éclat de rire. Nous continuâmes alors nos journées tranquillement, j'arrivai à faire un vol avec un sort pour les ailes parfaitement et assez long sans me casser la figure, je finis mes leçons de langage de vent et ma théorie sur les peuples. Nous arrivâmes alors à Dimanche, le jour ou nous mettrons notre histoire au niveau, en effet dans la journée même Lorelai irait nous officialisés au Ministère de la Magie en tant que mineur voulant accédés à l'école Poudlard. Alors que nous mettions une histoire en route, nous arrivâmes à une même histoire qui nous irait

Je viendrais tout droit d'Australie, ma ville natale et je désirai partir pour Poudlard car ma famille s'est faite tuée, Lorelai serait arrivée quelques mois plutôt en vacance en Australie car c'est ma cousine, elle, elle viendrait de France. En même temps, on aurait put lui donner n'importe quelle ville d'origine car elle parlait beaucoup de langues grâce à ses voyages de son vécut. Moi j'aurais qu'à prendre un accent assez Australien.

Alors qu'elle venait de transplanné au Ministère à l'instant, moi j'entrepris de descendre à pied la montagne ou nous avons logés tout deux depuis un an. En effet, plus bas j'avais apprit que demeuré Pré-Au-Lard, et que nous étions dans les montagnes d'Angleterre. Je commençai à dévaler la forêt et la prairie en tant que puma, puis arrivant à une hauteur ou on pourrait apercevoir un puma courir, je me retransformais en humain et finit à pied. Arriver là-bas, j'entrais alors dans le village. Il n'avait pas changé, en fin … il n'y avait pas des affiches partout de mangemorts évadés, ou de prévention contre Voldemort, mais a part cette différence, les magasins étaient les mêmes, il y avait aussi plus d'habitants dans les rues.

Je fis un geste avec la main assez compliqué signifiant appeler le Magicobus qui lui arriva quelques secondes après dans un son de freinage sonore et crissant. Montant dans le bus, j'eus droit à les mêmes présentations que lors de ma troisième année de la part des conducteurs et donna quelques mornilles et ma destination. Partant m'asseoir sur un des fauteuils, je dus vite m'accrocher car le bus démarra aussitôt. Fourrant ma poche d'argent dans ma poche. Elle m'avait été donnée un peu plus tôt par Lorelai, c'était de son coffre à elle en tant que vampire et non en tant que Lorelai de l'histoire inventée. Moi mon argent était resté à mon époque logiquement.

On arriva alors au Chaudron Baveur quelques minutes plus tard et j'en descendis un peu avec le tournis. Je commençai alors à traverser le Bar, allant au comptoir je commandai alors une chambre à lit double, moins chère que prendre deux chambre à lit simple, au nom de Aaron Wilson et Lorelai Wilson. Oui je changerais de nom, en même temps si tout ce passait bien normalement un petit Harry nitrerait dans quelques années ! Alors que je sortais du Bar, il était 1heure de l'après midi et je partis prendre une glace a Florian Fortârome. J'avais l'après midi pour moi tout seul, Lorelai était en ce moment même au Ministère nous faisant reconnaître aux yeux de la population sorcière, elle passerait ensuite a Gringotts pour je-ne-sais-quelle raison.

Voilà comment je passai mon après midi : me promener au chemin de traverse. J'avais tout visité, enfin de dehors. J'avais encore 1mois et demi pour les visités tous, j'avais même fait les ruelles en croisement. J'avais d'ailleurs repérer une jolie fille travaillant chez Mme Guipure. Je marchai alors en sa direction, de toute façon Lorelai m'avais dit qu'il me fallait de nouveaux vêtements avec cet argent et que je pouvais en dépenser. Entrant dans le magasin, un petit carillon s'agita, la jeune fille arriva alors vers moi en souriant aimablement. Une jolie brune aux yeux marrons, grande sans trop l'être et avec de belles formes, quoi de mieux ? J'avançai vers elle avec un sourire charmeur et elle me demanda en rougissant légèrement :

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

De cette phrase partit deux heures d'essayages. En effet, j'avais demandé de me refaire une nouvelle garde-robe, ce qu'elle accepta de faire avec grand plaisir. Je découvris qu'elle s'appelait Marion, une très jolie française en vacance ici chez sa tante pour travailler un peu son anglais et gagner de l'argent à la boutique. J'avais passé du temps à la charmer, elle aussi d'ailleurs, elle avait un caractère de séductrice et ils passèrent deux heures à se cherchés. De plus elle avait l'occasion de le voir en boxer plusieurs fois, et elle ne s'en priva pas ! Finalement, Harry paya tous à la fin et il était alors à la caisse. Elle arriva vers lui, il était à la porte et le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Une fois tout deux séparés, il lui fit un sourire et fit :

- Eh ben !

Elle rigola et dis :

- Je te veux demain à Florian Fortârome ! Même si ce n'est qu'une relation de vacance d'été, on en profite !

Elle me souri en me faisant un clin d'œil et me poussa en dehors de la boutique en riant. Je partis alors en souriant comme un gamin vers le Chaudron Baveur ou je retrouvai Lorelai dans notre chambre. En arrivant, elle repéra mon sourire et me dit :

- Ah toi ta fais une belle rencontre !

Je souris et dis :

- Mmh la belle employée de Mme Guipure

Elle le va les yeux au ciel et me fit alors :

- Bon, tu es officiellement Aaron Wilson et je suis Lorelai Wilson.

Elle me lança alors une clef et me précisa :

- C'est ton compte de Gringotts, ne me demande pas comment tout l'argent que tu avais à notre époque s'est retrouvé dans un compte ici, il y a un an et des poussières il est apparut, coïncidence n'est-ce pas ?

Elle me sourit. Lorelai ne me posa pas plus de questions, elle ne me dit rien d'autre non plus, nous finirent notre soirée à prendre de bonnes douches. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on on n'avait pas prit des normales, d'habitudes c'était dans la source d'eau, ça changeait vraiment… Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas vraiment spéciaux, on visitait le Chemin de Traverse, ils nous arrivaient même d'aller dans Londres. Elle refit d'ailleurs sa garde robe, par Marion avec qui elle se lia légèrement d'amitié. Moi de mon côté, je passais quelques journées avec elle, s'était plus une relation d'attirance mutuelle et d'amusement qu'une vraie relation amoureuse, ça nous distrayait plus qu'autre chose en fait. Je savais que l'ancien Harry n'aurait jamais réagit et fais ça, l'ancien Harry se serait mit à rougir comme un idiot a chaque fois qu'elle aurait dit un sous entendu, l'ancien Harry ne se serait pas allé faire une nouvelle garde robe ne voulant pas faire trop attirer les regards si il portait un pull trop bleu ou trop rouge, il serait resté dans le noir ou le gris délavé. Ce qui me restait un peu de lui niveau moral était le fait qu'Hermione et Ron me manquaient terriblement, mais petit à petit je faisais mon deuil. En gros j'avais changé, ça oui.

Finalement, Lorelai et moi nous ennuyâmes plus qu'autre chose pendant ses « vacances », moi je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre mes parents allaient débarqués pour leurs affaires scolaires, et de tous ce que nous eûmes fait pendant ces jours-ci, le plus distrayant eu été d'aller se faire vérifié d'être apte à rentrer à Poudlard, au château même par Dumbledore.

C'était le jeudi 23, il venait surement de recevoir la lettre du Ministère qui lui disait que deux élèves voulaient faire leur 6ème année dans son école. Tôt le matin, alors que je me levais pour aller faire mon footing dans les rues de Londres, une chouette de Poudlard vint toquer à la fenêtre, ce qui me rappela d'ailleurs qu'il faudrait que je m'achète un animal de compagnie, sa serait marrant et cool. J'allai ouvrir la fenêtre et la laissa entrer. La chouette brune alla se posée directement au bord de la chaise accompagnant le bureau de la chambre et au même moment Lorelai revenait. Elle était partie chasser dans toujours la même forêt que depuis un an, n'étant pas très loin, de plus elle savait transplanné. Elle me sourit en guise de bonjour et regarda la chouette avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Surement Poudlard.

Elle acquiesça et me regarda alors ouvrir l'enveloppe accroché à la serre de l'oiseau. Dépliant, je reconnu aussitôt l'écriture fine et italique de mon ancien et prochain Directeur. Et dire qu'à mon époque il s'était fait achevé par Severus Rogue qui l'avait prit en faiblesse ! Mais bon, j'appris un peu plus tard que ce n'était pas vraiment ses intentions et toute l'histoire. Lorelai murmura un « Mmh Mmh ». Ca m'arrivait parfois de me perdre comme ça dans mes pensées, je commençai alors à lire la lettre. Elle n'était pas si intéressante que ça, en fait, Dumbledore nous demandait juste un rendez-vous l'après midi même pour discuté un peu de nos arrivées. En gros il voulait savoir à quoi ressemblaient ses prochains élèves, niveau moral aussi pour voir s'il avait affaire à des apprentis mangemorts ou alors des personnes qu'il pourrait bien amadouer. En effet, le vieil homme qui a cet époque avait quand même 20 ans de moins qu'à mon époque était assez papi gâteau mais aussi manipulateur et ça, Lorelai et moi n'en voudront pas du tout pour nos années scolaires.

J'écrivis alors une note simple, en disant que nous y serons à 14 heures et en informa Lorelai. On avait encore la matinée devant nous, et je partis courir, c'était un rituel chez moi maintenant, et puis ça m'aider niveau endurance, la renforçant de plus en plus. Nous allâmes ensuite dans la boutique d'animalerie du Chemin de Traverse. Entrant dans le magasin, un léger carillon retentit comme chez Mme Guipure. Nous nous promenâmes alors un peu partout entre les rayons, ceux-là étaient en deux catégories : les animaux magiques et les non-magiques. De la d'autres catégories se faisaient également : ceux extrêmement rares, ceux très demandés, ceux qu'on ne prenait jamais. Pourtant, on visita tout, on apprit aussi que ceux qui ne se faisaient pas prendre était ceux qui avaient un caractère dur ou ceux qui n'acceptais pas leurs maîtres en tant que tel. Nous virent de tout, des oiseaux, des chats, des chauves souris, des crapauds, des serpents … Je fus un peu déçu de ne pas voir plus de spécialités d'animaux. Lorelai elle, elle craqua sur un petit oisillon, qui avait la même spécialité que les phénix au niveau de résurrections en cendre, il était bleu et violet très joli. Elle l'acheta d'ailleurs, la vendeuse lui dit aussi qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiété car il grandirait vite, mais aimait bien sa condition d'oisillon car il aime bien se promener avec son maître. Moi je fus sous le charme d'un petit chaton, tout noir avec un tache blanche sur le museau, il était au niveau cas rares mais également recalé du à son caractère. Il pouvait parler télépathiquement avec son maître soit disant et s'agrandir en une grosse panthère noire à truffe blanche par contre : chose pas commune chez les panthères. Mais pourtant je ne l'achetai pas, c'était déjà l'heure de partir chez Dumbledore mais je me promis de revenir l'acheter. Alors nous sortîmes, Lorelai transplana dans notre chambre pour y poser Merlin, elle l'avait nommé comme ça sur un coup de tête en rigolant et l'oiseau avait bien aimé, alors pourquoi pas ? Moi de mon côté j'allai prendre vite fait un sandwich dans un snack pas loin du Chaudron Baveur, dans les rues de Londres, de quoi grignoter pendant la route. Lorelai vint alors à moi, sachant ou j'étais et nous transplannâmes devant Poudlard. Le concierge était déjà là, mais je mangeai mon sandwich devant lui tranquillement, nous passâmes les portes et longèrent le parc et les couloirs. Rien n'avait changé, a part deux trois choses pour Lorelai dont le Saul Cogneur qui n'était pas là au temps des fondateurs : ça faisait un bon bout de temps qu'elle n'était pas venue ici. Je ne connaissais pas le concierge non plus, mais bon, c'était rien ça.

Nous longeâmes couloirs par couloirs, reconnaissant le chemin, les tableaux, nous arrivâmes finalement au bureau du directeur, en face des deux gargouilles ou le concierge nous laissâmes en plant en prononçant le mot de passe avant. L'escalier se fit devant nous et nous montâmes en silence, moi je finissais mon sandwich au même instant et nous arrivâmes dans la pièce. Derrière le bureau se tenait Dumbledore entrain de remplir quelques papiers, levant les yeux vers nous, j'y vis l'étincelle de malice qui existait déjà dans son regard à cette époque.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, je suis le directeur Dumbledore, veuillez vous asseoir, nous fit-il en montrant du regard les deux fauteuils en face de lui. Un bonbon au citron ?

- Non merci, répondis-je ainsi que Lorelai d'un bref mouvement de tête.

- Bien. Comme vous vous en doutez, je vais vous posez quelques questions de quoi en savoir un minimum sur mes élèves, je n'ai pas eu de grandes informations de la part du Ministère et je suis aussi là pour vous évaluer sur votre niveau sixième.

Nous acquiesçâmes et il me tendit une feuille et un stylo en disant :

- C'est un test pendant que je poserais des questions à votre cousine, une pièce adjacente par cette porte est faite pour vous, au calme.

Je me levais en hochant la tête et répondant un simple « D'accord » et partit dans la pièce, elle était simple, mur gris avec un table au milieu et une chaise. M'asseyant je commençai à répondre aux questions. Il y en avait d'un peu de tout, j'en connaissais beaucoup plus que ça bien sûr, pour le faire ce tromper un peu sur mon sujet car nous ne voulions pas qu'il connaisse quoi que se soit sur nous, je répondais à deux ou trois question faux ; gardant quand même un bon niveau. En quelques minutes j'avais finit, je revins alors dans la pièce et vit que Lorelai n'était pas très a l'aise mais avait un regard déterminé, la seule chose qui trahissait sa patience était le fait que sa jambe droite sautait rapidement, Dumbledore ne le voyant pas, elle était sauvée. Ils me regardèrent alors arrivés et Dumbledore sortit un autre test et le donna à Lorelai en disant :

- Bien, Miss Wilson à vous, j'en aie déjà assez …

Il n'était plus très content que tout à l'heure, mais je m'assit en donnant au par avant le stylo à la jolie brune qui elle partit, surement faire comme moi ayant souvent la même logique. Dumbledore me fit revenir sur terre en me disant :

- Bon, je vais commencer à poser divers questions … commença t'il. Comment vous appelez vous ?

- Aaron Harry Wilson.

- Mmh, quel âge avez-vous ?

- Seize ans.

- D'où venez-vous ?

- D'Australie, d'un petit village prêt de Sydney.

- Ou avez-vous étudié la magie, et pourquoi être partit d'Australie ?

- Mon parrain me faisait étudier la magie car mes parents ne voulaient pas m'envoyer dans une école sorcière, là-bas elles ne sont pas réputées pour être sûres et très compétentes. Je suis partit d'Australie car ma mère est mort il y a trois mois dans un accident de voiture et mon parrain et mon père se firent attaqués par des Mangemorts lors d'un voyage en Angleterre. Je suis venu alors ici, avec l'héritage de mes parents et ils voulaient que j'étudie ici et vienne ici s'ils auraient un jour un problème.

- Je suis désolé pour vous ; Que lien avez-vous avec miss Wilson.

Je vis de la compassion dans le début de sa phrase, puis une pointe de froideur lorsqu'il prononça le nom de Lorelai. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils de son attitude, je ne pus m'empêcher de constater qu'il avait déjà prit un air de papi gâteau avec moi, qu'a t'elle fait pour qu'il soit comme ça avec elle ?

- Lorelai est ma cousine du côté de mon père, elle était venue en vacance pour quelques semaines avec moi mais j'ai apprit il n'y a pas longtemps que ses parents étaient morts donc on s'est réfugiés tout les deux ici.

- Donc vous savez pour sa particularité vampirique.

- Bien sûr, est-ce que cela vous dérange ?

J'étais étonné que Dumbledore réponde d'un ton sec et de dégout lorsqu'il dit pour le fait qu'elle était vampire. Il avait bien accepté un loup garou, pourquoi pas un vampire ? Je fronçais les sourcils en attendant sa réponse.

- Non, non.. On en a discuté d'ailleurs, elle est bien sûre interdit de boire le sang d'élèves, mais vu sa condition de son style de nourriture ça ira, j'espère juste quelle se suffira avec la forêt interdite.

- Ca lui suffira.

Je le toisais du regard, et dire que c'est lui qui voulait abolir les différences entre maisons ! Il faudrait déjà qu'il commence avec les idées entre personnes différentes de nature ! Finalement Lorelai revenait le sourire aux lèvres, et tendit sa feuille de test à Dumbledore. Il les examina pendant quelques minutes et releva la tête quelques instants plus tard en disant :

- Mmh, je sens que Mademoiselle Evans va avoir de la concurrence cette année ! Bienvenue à Poudlard !

Nous le remerciâmes et nous partîmes aussitôt qu'il nous eûmes donné une fiche de nos besoins de matériel. En route, j'entendis Lorelai râler :

- Pff ce vieux fou ! Il devrait me montrer du respect au lieu de me rejeter ! Si Godric savait ça ! Il détestait l'injustice ! Il n'est pas apte à être Directeur avec cette mentalité !

Je la laissai ruminé pendant un bon moment, je savais que je ne pouvais rien y faire, elle était de nature râlante lorsqu'on lui faisait une petite remarque sur sa condition, je savais que ce n'était pas si facile les préjugés des gens sur les vampires, au fond elle devait être blessée, mais elle se disait habitué après plusieurs siècles d'existence, malgré ça je savais que sa touchait quand même un peu une corde sensible. Nos journées reprirent leurs petit train-train habituel. On s'ennuyait toujours autant, mon anniversaire arriva d'ailleurs, ce 31 juillet qui me faisait techniquement avoir 19 ans, mais officiellement ici 16 ans. Je prenais un coup de jeune oui !

Le cadeau de Lorelai me fit très plaisir, c'était le petit chaton que j'avais vut a la ménagerie magique sur le chemin de traverse. Les jours suivant notre rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, j'avais essayé de l'acheter mais la vendeuse m'avait dit qu'il avait déjà était acheter entre temps. Je m'y étais alors fait à l'idée, et voilà qu'il m'arrivait dans les bras. J'en fus très heureux et je l'appelai Cléopatre, bizarre hein pour un prénom de chat ! De toute façon son diminutif était cléo', et les égyptiens aimaient les chats. De plus en parlant télépathiquement avec, elle m'a dit aimée. Lorelai m'emmena alors visité Paris en transplanant pour mon anniversaire, de quoi faire un gros cadeau. Bien que je ne sois pas a fond sur cette ville, cela m'a vraiment plus et je suis sûr d'y retourner une prochaine fois dans ma vie. Le mois de juillet vient alors de se finir, et on peut être sur que la rentrée accueillera donc un vampire, Merlin, Cléopatre et un arrivant du futur ! Mais après, ça, il ne faut pas le dire bien sûr …

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre, désolé du retard, j'essaye de reprendre petit à petit toutes les fics ! Il est un peu plus long que les deux autres, j'espère que ça vous vas ! J'ai essayé également de faire le moins de fautes. Rendez vous au prochain chapitre !!


End file.
